galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 5
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> HONOR AND SWORDS Four month had passed since our arrival at Camp Idyllic, but it felt like a life time. Before I joined the Navy time had little meaning to me. Time does not mean much too any civilian. What was the difference if you slept in a minute or took a little longer to eat your meal? To a Cadet at the Academy, a minute had sixty seconds and each second counted. Instead of getting up at 0400, getting up at 0348 was a better idea. In ten minutes you could shave, bathe, polish your boots and have time for mending a rip on your uniform. Yes they made us do small repairs. And two minutes to spare if something else had to be done. One morning, we were all sitting in the courtyard mending uniforms, a Cadet voiced his anger about the futility of using primitive tools like needle and threat, when we had auto dressers and Nanite factories that could make an entire uniform in less time it took us to sew on a button. Aurellius heard it and said." Mr. Wintsun do you agree with Cadet Applegates complaint, do you think this a waste of training time?" Wintsun bolted upright dropped his jacket he was working on and snapped in attention." Sir this Cadet will perform repair tasks as requested but I must say I also do not see the reason why we have to know this. I fail to understand why our uniforms are made of primitive fabrics and have stupid buttons that come off all the time. Why can't we have Uniforms made of Memo-Fab. It doesn't rip, doesn't get dirty , it closes securely without the need of buttons and it is around for at least two-thousand years." "Mr. Olafson. I noticed you are quite handy with needle and threat and it looks like you did that before you came here. Tell me why?" Like Wintsun I jumped to my feet." Sir the culture I was raised in finds value in such activities. As a Neo Viking sews his first pants out of Tyranno fin leather and then is allowed to sit at the men's table and eat with the warriors. The leather has to come from his first kill." "So your skills are born out of tradition and your native culture. If you would be stranded on a planet, you could make a net to fish, fashion you perhaps protective garments or even a tent." "I imagine I could, Sir." Aurelius motioned us to sit down." Yes we have Nanite factories and auto dressers and it would be no problem supplying you all with new uniforms every day made out of the most advanced Intelli-Fab, have auto-beds that make themselves and why not a modern Colgate Complete Body Hygiene Center that does all the shaving and grooming for you?" Applegate smiled at that."I sure would like that Sir!" Even Aurelius had to grin." To be stranded on an uninhabited planet might never happen to any of you but you need to know what to do if it does happen. "We expect you to be officers of the Navy and be as well groomed as possible. Even if you never get rescued and you are on that planet for the rest of your life, and we finally find your dried out corpse, it better shows signs of proper grooming." Applegate nodded and mumbled." Or else! I can see it now! Instructor Aurelius punishing a corpse for a bad haircut. Yeah it sure is going to be in trouble for that one." "I was trying to make a point, ." Aurelius so it became evident did have fine hearing and gave him a stern look. "Such basic skills will help you find solutions to problems as shelter, food, survival and defense. The simple skill to know how to sew can be combined with other skills to manufacture weapons, traps and find solutions to obstacles and problems. "Next week you will learn basic carpentry skills, how bricks are laid, how a pot can be made out of clay and how metal can be cast. You get to know basic engineering skills with all sorts of tools and materials. All those skills might never be needed, but if you do you are glad you know how to use an old fashioned hammer." He picked up a hammer." Even at our advanced Tech Level, you will find a hammer in every engineer's toolbox. Mankind's oldest tool is still with us and there are no real high tech solutions to replace it!" Narth shook his hooded head barely noticeable, Aurellius saw it anyway." You don't agree Mr. Narth. Don't they have hammers where you're from?" "No Sir. We do not have hammers. I shall however take one along once I return so we do have at least one!" "You are spending way too much time with Mr. Olafson. You even developed a sense of humor." Narth raised his head."I did? Fascinating!" He gestured with his gloved hand and one of the sewing needles started to float and hissed like a projectile across the room and buried itself deep in a bedpost." That is how we used to do it on Narth, but we will finally have a hammer!" "Impressive display of Psionics, but what do you do if you are unable to use them. The Saresii for example have developed methods of suppressing Psionic powers and I am certain the Kermac have as well." Narth was about to say something but Aurelius shook his finger." This is not open for debate, Mr. Narth. You too will learn how to use primitive tools. After hours you and Mr. Olafson will repair the compound fence by using Hammer Wire, Nails. I was told there are three clicks of fence and it is in bad shape." I protested," Sir, what have I done?" "I just wanted to teach you two my kind of humor!" He grinned and looked quite satisfied and then kept explaining." Let's say you are on a planetary survey mission. You are the Officer in charge of the survey party and you come across a primitive civilization. You don't speak their language and the linguistic translators still have problems translating. But you see a group of natives mending nets. Instead of being totally clueless you could join them, take up a tool and sit down with the locals and help mend nets. "Actions like these break down barriers faster than any display of superior tech that might frighten them or make them hostile towards you. In the process you might pick up phrases and Names and you begin to understand them faster than the Lingu-Processor of your Translator. Situations like this did happen many times before and might happen again." He sighed and went on." When you see a Battle ship you think all the Navy does is parade around in known space, patrol shipping corridors and fight wars. This is of course part what we do, but only a small part. Space is so vast and there is still plenty of unknown space inside the boundaries of Union territory. This means there are endless combinations of situations you might have to face. We can't give you guide lines for all of them, but we can give you all a working base that covers as much about our combined civilizations knowledge as we can cram into you. "Mr. Appletree's I want you to take the afternoon of, go to the library and research how many times the skill of sewing came in handy to an officer. You have access to every report and log entry Navy personnel made in the last 3000 years. Tomorrow I want you to give us a lecture on that." --""-- Weapon training was my favorite subject. It was fascinating to learn just how many different weapons all the known species had come up with .Narth said it didn't surprise him that Terrans where the unchallenged champions I that field. Remembering the lecture on sewing no one questioned the reason why we had to learn how to use clubs, spears and swords among many other primitive weapons. I had learned how to throw an axe or a harpoon from as soon as I could walk and the instructor for primitive weaponry was very pleased with my results and even let me show others how to fight with axe and harpoon. One morning about a week ago, Lieutenant De la Lupe, a human from Terra itself introduced himself as our fencing teacher. He was showing us how to use various swords and fighting styles. After we went through the usual program he made us interrupt our training and sit down. His face was stern and it was clear something of serious nature was on his mind." Class I am very pleased with your general progress. Do you know why we stress this kind of fighting so much?" Applegate answered quickly." Because a Monofilament Saber is still one of the best weapons in close quarter fighting such as boarding actions either in attacking or defending." De la Lupe smiled briefly." And this is indeed one important reason why it is important you know how to use edged weapons." He looked down the length of his rapier, but his eyes saw something else." Officers of this navy live by strict discipline and an equally strict honor code. You all know the official words "United Stars Officers will not lie, cheat, or steal, or tolerate those who do" It was totally quiet. None of the usual whispered comments or someone trying to catch a few winks of sleep in the back, everyone was listening. Lupe always treated us differently as any of the other instructors. He never ridiculed anyone, never resorted to punishments. He respected us! This was the reason he also was the most respected Instructor of them all. I felt he was about to open a little known chapter of Navy knowledge that was never the less very important. "Honor is exactly what determines a person's character: whether or not the person reflects honesty, respect, integrity, or fairness." Lupe stopped playing with his sword and put it on the table behind him." This is the official side of the Honor Code, but there is a little known other side to it as well. It is neither publicized and some academy branches don't ever mention it, but as Officers you may come into a situation where another officer challenges your honor or claims to be insulted and his honor injured." Narth landed over to me and whispered." There is nothing more illogical than humans in this entire Universe." Lupe grinned as he heard Narth." What is it you find illogical?" "Honor is a concept, how can it be insulted or injured?" "Let me explain that in an Example. Captain A accuses Commander B of lying. Now it could be that A was indeed lying and by doing so offended B, or A did not lie and therefore the accusation is a lie." Narth raised both his hands. "It is easier to understand the physics inside a black hole than to follow this logic." Narth actually sighed. I padded his shoulder." I feel for you my friend." Lupe nodded knowingly."Yes it is quite antiquated but this situation I described could still lead to a duel. Duels are rare, officially not sanctioned but not illegal. It is expected of you to react in such a situation according to traditions and always as an officer and Gentleperson." "So does that hold true to Cadets? Can someone challenge me?" Asked Olia, she was one of the finest rapier fencers in our group. "That is a tough question as there is no official rule to this effect. We want you to act like full officers as soon as possible. One could argue that you are not officers yet, besides it cannot be used while on duty, only in private matters. You cannot challenge or be challenged while on duty." Olia sighed and smiled." That rules out Cadets anyway. We are on duty 24/7 no spare time for us." Lupe bowed slightly before here and when he did it looked elegant and full of style." This is a good thing, lovely Olia for you are quite a fencer already" She blushed and we could see that she also deeply enjoyed his courtesy." I am not the best by far. Wintsun and Appletree are better and Narth and Eric are the best!" "It behooves a fighter never to overestimate him or herself. Before you begin a fight you must always think this is your last fight and your opponent could be better than you, stronger, more experienced or has some other advantage." He took up his rapier once more."I am proud of the entire class this year." He dismissed earlier and said."SO you have at least some free time. Please do not start any duels and remain out of the other instructors eyes or they might find something to occupy you with!" Because of how he treated us I was certain we all would have done anything for him. As we filed out the training hall he said."Not you two. Mr. Olafson and Mr. Narth would you please remain for a moment? I like you to remain" He watched the last one leave and said." I know you two would have earned some leisure time, but Olia was right. You are both very talented fencers and I would like to train you in more advanced techniques and further I would like to ask you a favor." Narth bowed slightly." I greatly enjoy the physical aspect of this fencing activity. I find the methods of moving, attacking and defending actually quite mathematical and fascinating. I am eager to learn more of it." "I had seen myself to be a swashbuckling ruffian at best." I said."I would be deeply grateful for lessons and you may ask any favor of us." I didn't even realize that I included Narth but we really begun to understand each other on that unexplainable friendship level. Lupe put his hands on our shoulders and said." A cartel was delivered to me and I must answer it. A cartel being a hand delivered written notice of challenge describing the cause of the offence." "Who would challenge you?" I asked perplexed." You are exactly how I always imagined officers are!" "Indeed, my friend is quite correct. I still learn much about how humans act and live but your way of educating us appeals to me." "Your comments make prouder than you might realize. I would like you to be my Adjutants and Seconds." He stopped us with a motion of his hand." Before you agree let me tell you exactly what it means and what you will have to do. I also need to tell you why and where this takes place." I simply nodded and Narth was listening as well. "Let us not talk here. We will go into the officers' lounge and have a drink and there I will fill you in. Only then I would like you to answer me." "Are we allowed in the officer's lounge?" His invitation there was the most incredible development to me. "Yes I am inviting you. I am not asking you anything illegal or secretive. I did discuss this with Commander Letsgo as well." "I never tried to imply that, Sir. I was merely surprised." "Of course as I would be in your place. Now get cleaned up and get dressed in off duty civilian clothing and meet me at the Officers lounge at 1900 hrs." With that he left us standing and walked out. "I do not have anything civilian. All my effects were taken at Academy entry." "I can give you one of my robes." Narth offered. "Why did they let you keep your robes anyway?" "My robe is more than just a garment to me Eric. It protects all Non Narth from our true form. Humans cannot look upon us without getting mentally injured, weaker minds often cease to function and die. I am the first Narth ever to join the Navy and nothing could be found that gives an equal amount of protection. The Navy however insisted that I would wear a Robe in Cadet Green, instead of my usual black" "Is that why you eye slits glow and there are no real eyes behind them?" "I would say they are real eyes, just quite different from yours, but yes the light my eyes emit is not visible light at all. It is seen by your mind not your eyes." "So a robot would not see that glow?" "No a machine without bio-neuro components would not register it." "One of these days I still like to see how you really look." "One of these days I shall take you with me to Narth. The Tribune of Eternals is eager to meet you. They will find a way so you can see me as I am." "I look forward to it. Meeting your folks and your planet and see how you live." We had reached the showers and we disappeared moments later each in a shower stall. I thought how honored and touched I felt by Narths invitation and I promised myself to learn everything about the Narth so I would not make a fool of myself." Narth was already done this time in a black robe. The eerie glow behind his eye slits appeared more intense. He handed me a dark red colored robe." Here, I choose this color so they can tell us apart." "I doubt anyone would mistake me for a Narth." "All you have to do is do the spooky thing and let your eyes glow!" I laughed as I slipped into the robe."You know what Aurelius is right; you did develop a sense of humor! Do the spooky thing. That does not sound like you at all." "No perhaps not but Olia is saying it all the time." The robe material felt almost like liquid metal. It felt smooth and not at all like a fabric. It was also quite cool and that I thought was worth it, on a humid and hot world like this. A darker metal like belt appeared all by itself and girded the garment around the waist. "Hey that isn't bad at all I could get used to it." "One is pleased that it is so!" I laughed at him."Now that's how you supposed to sound." He handed me a pair of gloves and I put them on and I liked the feel of them quite a bit. You knew you were wearing gloves but, just barely. I thought how practical they would be in a fight, when you never get sweaty hands and always keep a good grip. "You are welcome to keep them, of course!" Narth answered to my train of thought. I was so used to him answering to my unspoken thoughts that I didn't even bother to ask my next question out loud, because I wondered where he kept all those things. Since he, like everybody else had only a small locker. It was forbidden to store anything in them except issued standard items. "I utilize a subspace pocket inside my left sleeve. I can store any number of items there, only limited by the size that fits trough the subspace hole." "Wow! That sounds quite practical. I doubt Starfleet has anything like it." "I am certain they do not. It requires a different tech level as Humans say." I somehow knew he didn't want me to tell anyone about it and he only told me because I was his friend." He simply nodded and changed the subject. "The entire affair with Lt. De La Cruz makes me wonder though. It does not appear it is unusual to you." "It's another test. I am sure of it. Whenever something seemingly odd happens it ends up being a test. Besides I think the Lieutenant is trustworthy if he thinks we can do it, let's make him proud and do our best." As we left the showers Narth said." I believe you are quite correct. It does sound logical." We actually had no idea where the Officers Lounge was. We stopped at the next Inter Base Transport Unit and stepped into the transport cabin. "Officers Lounge, please." I said to the voice pick up. "Identity scanned. Cadets are not allowed to access." Narth said." I can sense him. Let's go the other way!" The IBT cabin suddenly vanished and the world changed before my eyes as if someone switched a holo-program. We suddenly stood in a subdued lit room with low ceiling and comfortable looking seat groups around small tables. There was a bar on one side. Amuse-matics lined up against the facing wall along with a few GalNet booths. The most striking feature was the large transparent wall across the room, showing a greenish underwater landscape, submerged Tree roots and plants. We saw a scaled lizard swimming past, of the same huge kind that greeted us on our first night. The officer's lounge so it became apparent was under the nearby lake. Letsgo and Lt De la Cruz jumped out of their seats, even more startled than I was, because of our sudden appearance. "Holy mother of God!" The Lieutenants' hand darted to his sidearm, but stopped before pulling it."You need to warn others before teleporting like that, looking like that!" I elbowed Narth into the side and grunted." That includes me!" But Narth did as if didn't notice. Despite the fact that I just knew he was grinning behind his hood. He snapped in attention and I followed his example an eye blink later." Cadet Narth and Olafson report as ordered at 1900 hrs at the Officers Lounge wearing as requested civilian attire." Several officers most of them Instructors we knew but also faces and beings I had not seen so far turned and some looked as if they disapproved our presence and then continued with whatever they were doing. Letsgo pointed at the seats across the table. "Have a seat Cadets. As you can see most of the officers present are not in uniform and neither are you or I." We sat down and so did the two officers. The Commander leaned forward." This is no reprimand, just information for further reference. It is quite dangerous to teleport inside a Military Installation and appear out of thin air and unannounced. This could result in intruder alerts. Trigger automatic defense measures or could be seen as attempted espionage. Teleporting into an area that is supposed to be Psi shielded and safe could get you shot!" "I understand, Sir." Narth answered," The psi shielding of this place however is inadequate. I was able to locate Lt De la Cruz without any difficulties, Sir." "We are going to improve that. "Anyway you where not ordered here, you where invited. This is your first time in an officer's lounge but after you graduate it won't be your last. You do not salute when you are out of uniform. You do not need to snap into attention even if the Admiral of the Fleet happens to be present. You know I am a Commander but I am wearing no uniform and no Rank insignia therefore I am simply Mister Letsgo. Of course you are expected to act and behave like officers and gentlemen." "Yes Sir." Narth and I said almost simultaneously. He waved to a wait-bot and said."Order what you like, the tap goes to me. You are welcome order tox as well" To the Bot I said."Got any Aquavit or Absolut Vodka?" "We carry a selection of Aquavits, currently no genuine Absolut Is available. However we have the Molecu-Scan on file and can replicate." I scanned over the list of Aquavits scrolling over is belly and with happy anticipation ordered." I take a tankard of Halverson's Dark warmed up a bit and double shot of very cold Alborg Aquavit." Narth shook his head first but then he said."I have the same!" Commander Letsgo held up his hand. "I have that one as well, so I can say I drunk with a real Neo Viking. De La Cruz motioned the robot that this was his choice as well and said." No one is going to believe you drinking with a Narth!" It was quite odd to see the instructors act that way. I still was convinced it was some sort of test but I could not figure out what the goal of it was. The drinks came. They looked at me obvious to show them how it was done. With a quick tilt of the hand and my head I downed the Aquavit and enjoyed the cold fire shooting down my throat, smacked my tongue to get the aftertaste. Then I lifted the mug. Its size would had made any Viking laugh, and took a long draft, leaving less than quarter in the liter glass. Narth did the same putting the glasses under the loose cloth of his hood, both glasses appeared empty. Letsgo shook his head with a smile." Comets and Quasars you two can drink! If we had a drinking class you would be instructors for sure!" They both repeated my example and De La Cruz praised the Aquavit. "This liquor is quite enjoyable and has a smooth character." Narth didn't say anything but I saw him wave at the Bot ordering more. "Would you be so kind and tell us what this is about. I can assure you it is indeed an unexpected turn of events, but so far I am unable to determine what the goal of this test is." De la Cruz leaned forward." How you react in this situation is indeed part of your evaluation but this is no test. The Edged Weapons Instructor of the Newport Elite Academy, Lieutenant Commander Milieu claimed in a recent article, published in Squadron News that his students where the best fencers bar none, and that it would be foolish to ever challenge any of his students in a duel and it be best to claim satisfaction or to submit before it came to a fight." Letsgo interrupted, putting his glass down." You know about the Naval Academies all over the United Stars. There are 164 of them; you for example came from Arsenal. Your friend Narth was accepted at Annapolis Academy Earth. I graduated from Quallstone in the Spin ward Sector. " I only half registered Narth ordering a third time because I paid close attention to what the officers had to say. Letsgo was not done."One of these Academies is Newport. Over the last 100 years or so Newport became the so called Elite Academy. Only the brightest and best prospects are to be sent there, for the last 20 years or so it became even more elitism oriented, due to Admiral Dent who commands the place since that time. Now the Squadron News is the oldest and most watched and read magazine in the Navy." De La Cruz played with his empty shot glass." I wrote a reply in the readers comment section and stated that other Academies educated good fencers as well and that I would know his fighting style since I know the Grandmaster under which he studied and saw him fight on several occasions. Letsgo pushed an E-board across the table entitled Squadron News. "There you can have this copy." Our Fencing instructor took a piece of paper out of his pocket along with a single glove." I received this cartel and this glove was thrown this morning. I am challenged to a duel because I offended Milieu's honor. I am to face him and two of my best students are to face two of his best students. We do have the choice of weapons but since it is about fencing it should be edged weapons, preferably in the sword or saber variety." The Commander said." Now you cannot be ordered to participate and I assure you if you decline it will have no negative effects on your evaluation. It is truly a matter of private affairs." "We don't even have to think about that one, Sir. Of course will we participate, right Narth?" "Right Eric!" Narths voice was somehow different. Letsgo smiled proudly." I will give you officially three days R&R so you do not have to participate in the routine classes. For this you going to stay in landing field buildings, the ones you know from your first time here. There you will have two days you can further train and rest and on the third will be the actual duel. The duel is fought to first blood. Meaning even the smallest wound will be accepted as satisfaction." De la Cruz saluted us with his glass." For three days you will not be Cadets and I will not be a Lieutenant. We will be comrades in arms. I thank you!" He drank and Narth did too! Narth placed the glass rather hard on the table surface." Eric?" "Yes Narth?" "Did you know that these beverages have a component that influences ones thoughts and behavior, even perception?" "Yes it is alcohol." "Ah yes, an organic compound in which a hy... I mean a hyd… excuse me a hydroxyl group is bound to a carbon atom.., Eric I feel quite strange!" I knew we were in trouble when he started to giggle! Several tables began to float! Aurelius our Chief Instructor sitting on another table was showered with beer out of his own glass and Narth giggled even more!"Did you see that...he hehe...Eric I think I need to sleep! Narth slumped over his head banging on the table!" The floating things around the room fell as if invisible wires had been cut. "Your friend had a tad too much alcohol." De La Cruz said."We better get him to Sickbay. Before he wakes up and teleports all of us halfway across the planet or something like that!" ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006